


direct

by transmarkcohen



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: F/F, Gay, M/M, queer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/pseuds/transmarkcohen
Summary: mark123 is typing...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/gifts).



**mark123 sent you a message.**

hi

**mark123**

so uhh

**mark123**

i’ve been following you for a bit

**mark123**

and I think I kinda love you

 

**iswearimstr8**

hello mark123

**iswearimstr8**

why do u love me 

 

**mark123**

you’re really cool

**mark123**

i like the stuff you post

 

**iswearimstr8**

thank u 

 

**mark123**

you’re welcome

**mark123**

uhhhh

**mark123**

can I ask what’s up with your username

 

**_iswearimstr8 is not active at the moment._ **

 

**mark123**

ok guess i can’t

**mark123**

bye

 

**mark123 sent you a message.**

i did it

**mark123**

i fucking talked to him

 

**ducksandcowsdeserverights**

are you hooking up with him?

 

**mark123**

maureen what the fuck 

 

**ducksandcowsdeserverights**

you’re gay for this guy right

 

**mark123**

a lil

 

**ducksandcowsdeserverights**

did you tell him you want to have hot buttsex

 

**mark123**

again, what the fuck. wtf

 

**ducksandcowsdeserverights**

I bet you want him to tie you up in bed

 

**mark123**

maureen no

 

**ducksandcowsdeserverights**

for him to have you all chained up

**ducksandcowsdeserverights**

and call you degrading names

**ducksandcowsdeserverights**

and humiliate you

 

**mark123**

maureen i’m only a little into bdsm 

 

**ducksandcowsdeserverights**

that’s still a little

 

**_mark123 is not active at the moment._ **

 

**iswearimstr8 sent you a photo.**

 

**iswearimstr8**

what do you think this guy means

 

**whenyournameisamusicalnote2wice**

who has a username like “mark123”

**whenyournameisamusicalnote2wice**

porn bots that’s who

 

**iswearimstr8**

i dont think hes a pornbot

**iswearimstr8**

you might be right tho

**iswearimstr8**

what an honor to have my first pornbot message me

**iswearimstr8**

we gotta celebrate

 

**whenyournameisamusicalnote2wice**

cupcakes at Denny’s?

**iswearimstr8**

yeah

**iswearimstr8**

the ones that look like the ihop cupcake pancakes

 


	2. Chapter 2

**afairytaleandadream sent you a message.**

Hey, Mark! Maureen told me what happened. 

 

**mark123**

she did huh

 

**afairytaleandadream**

Yeah. So...what’s the deal with this gay?

**afairytaleandadream**

*Guy.

 

**mark123**

angel it literally makes no difference

**mark123**

his url is “iswearimstr8”

 

**afairytaleandadream**

Oh my god, you talked to /him/?

 

**mark123**

...yes? all of you know i’ve been crushing on this dude for months

 

**afairytaleandadream**

Well, it’s more of a celebrity crush, really. This guy used to post covers on YouTube under the name “Adam Smith”. His voice is like hearing heaven come to life.

 

**mark123**

ok a few things

**mark123**

one, you have a bigshot philosophy professor boyfriend 

**mark123**

two, Adam Smith? really? the crusty old capitalist guy with the most boring ass name ever that we learned back in AP World? 

**mark123**

*learned about fucik i cant type 

**mark123**

*FUCK

 

**afairytaleandadream**

He had the name so he could be anonymous. His last video was posted three years ago and it was just him saying he was moving to Tumblr to “have a more stable platform”.

 

**mark123**

ok you’re right he is kinda a celebrity

**mark123**

/but/ if he’s so huge, why’d he want to talk to me?

 

**afairytaleandadream**

How do you know he’s huge? Maureen said you “haven’t had the nuts to sleep with him yet”. 

 

**mark123**

ANGEL

 

**afairytaleandadream**

Don’t shoot the messenger, Mark. 

 

**mark123**

i am going to kill her

 

**afairytaleandadream**

I doubt you have the nuts to do that either. 

 

**mark123**

stop commenting on my non-existent balls

 

-

 

**iswearimstr8 sent you a photo.**

 

**iswearimstr8**

so this is the stuff he posts 

 

**mark123**

those are my posts 

 

**iswearimstr8**

haha wrong person 

**iswearimstr8**

A ND wrong screenshot 

 

**_iswearimstr8 is not active._ **


	3. Chapter 3

**iswearimstr8 sent you a photo.**

 

**iswearimstr8**

i fucked up

**iswearimstr8**

i fucked up bad

 

**whenyournameisamusicalnote2wice**

oof 

 

**iswearimstr8**

u dont seriously say that do u

 

**whenyournameisamusicalnote2wice**

u dont seriously talk like that do u 

 

**iswearimstr8**

hey im doing the bullying here 

**iswearimstr8**

let me be mean 

 

**whenyournameisamusicalnote2wice**

no

-

**ducksandcowsdeserverights sent you a message.**

 

**ducksandcowsdeserverights**

you’re friends with @iswearimstr8 right

 

**whenyournameisamusicalnote2wice**

yeah he’s a nerd 

 

**ducksandcowsdeserverights**

he’s not straight is he 

 

**whenyournameisamusicalnote2wice**

lol who knows 

**whenyournameisamusicalnote2wice**

are you possibly friends with @mark123

 

**ducksandcowsdeserverights**

yeah he’s a gay

 

**whenyournameisamusicalnote2wice**

same

**whenyournameisamusicalnote2wice**

is he a pornbot

 

**ducksandcowsdeserverights**

no

 

**whenyournameisamusicalnote2wice**

are you a pornbot

 

**ducksandcowsdeserverights**

when it comes down to it aren’t we all pornbots

-

**iswearimstr8 sent you a message.**

help 

**iswearimstr8**

i found one of this guys selfies 

 

**whenyournameisamuscalnote2wice**

is he hot 

 

**iswearimstr8**

very

**iswearimstr8**

im dead 

 

**whenyournameisamusicalnote2wice**

show me 

 

**iswearimstr8 sent you a photo.**

 

**iswearimstr8**

kjlshsjsj 

 

**whenyournameisamusicalnote2wice**

I’ll set the wedding date. 


	4. Chapter 4

**iswearimstr8 sent you a message.**

hello mark123 

 

**mark123**

hello 

 

**iswearimstr8**

what are you doing today 

 

**mark123**

celebrating 

 

**iswearimstr8**

celebrating what 

 

**mark123**

your mom 

**mark123**

is that how this joke works 

 

**iswearimstr8**

my mothers are very nice people 

**iswearimstr8**

you have offended me 

 

**mark123**

do you wanna go 

 

**iswearimstr8**

nobody insults my moms 

**iswearimstr8**

they make the best cookies 

 

**mark123**

do you want me to go to your moms’ house then and have their cookies 

 

**iswearimstr8**

yes 

-

**iswearimstr8 sent you a message.**

do you have a grindr

 

**mark123**

aren’t you “str8” 

 

**_iswearimstr8 is not active._ **

-

**iswearimstr8 sent you a message.**

my friend @whenyournameisamusicalnote2wice sent me here 

 

**ducksandcowsdeserverights**

would you like to sign the petition? 

 

**iswearimstr8**

no thats not why 

**iswearimstr8**

she sent me here bc u know @mark123 

**iswearimstr8**

and i need to know if he has a grindr 

 

**ducksandcowsdeserverights**

you know, Mr. “iswearimstr8”, I’m beginning to think your username is a bit...off 

 

**iswearimstr8**

yeah idfk what my sexuality is 

**iswearimstr8**

but i sjgned up for a grindr just to talk to this guy 

**iswearimstr8**

so does he have one or not 

**iswearimstr8**

hes super hot and im dead 

 

**ducksandcowsdeserverights**

yeah he has one 

 

**iswearimstr8**

halleluja

 

**ducksandcowsdeserverights**

never uses it 

 

**iswearimstr8**

fuck


	5. Chapter 5

**iswearimstr8 sent you a message.**

why dont u use ur grindr 

 

**mark123**

because guys on there talk like you 

**mark123**

how’d you find out anyway 

 

**iswearimstr8**

@ducksandcowsdeserverights 

 

**mark123**

mAUREEN 

**mark123**

oh my god I’m still gonna kill her

**mark123**

even if angel doesn’t think I have the nuts to do it 

 

**iswearimstr8**

lol I don’t even have bird 

**iswearimstr8**

*nuts wtf autocorrect 

 

**mark123**

autocorrect is homophobic 

-

**ducksdeserverights sent you a message.**

sign this petition 

**ducksdeserverights**

wait fuck was that to everyone 

 

**mark123**

yeah

 

**iswearimstr8**

ya 

 

**afairytaleandadream**

Yep. 

 

**whenyournameisamusicalnote2wice**

yes 

 

**tombcollins**

Maureen what is this 

 

**ducksdeserverights**

well I wanted everyone to sign this petition 

**ducksdeserverights**

and I only updated last night I didn’t even know this had a group chat function 

 

**mark123**

maureen I stg 

 

**iswearimstr8**

wait whats stg mean 

 

**mark123**

swear to god 

 

**iswearimstr8**

jeez you dont have to get all pissy about it 

**iswearimstr8**

you could just tell me 

 

**mark123**

….

 

**ducksdeserverights**

oh my god that’s hilarious 

 

**mark123**

what’s with the username change 

 

**ducksdeserverights**

cows aren’t endangered anymore 

 

**mark123**

why am I friends with you 

 

**ducksdeserverights**

because you’re gay

 

**mark123**

…you’re not wrong. 


	6. Chapter 6

**soimightbenotstr8 sent you a message.**

AAA

 

**whenyournameisamusicalnote2wice**

AAAA

 

**soimightbenotstr8**

I THINK IM IN LOVE 

 

**whenyournameisamusicalnote2wice**

SERIOUSLY

 

**soimightbenotstr8**

YEA 

 

**whenyournameisamusicalnote2wice**

is that why your username changed 

 

**soimightbenotstr8**

yea

**soimightbenotstr8**

this guys gay right 

**soimightbenotstr8**

so if i like him im gay

 

**whenyournameisamusicalnote2wice**

roger that’s not how that works 

 

**soimightbenotstr8**

well it might 

**soimightbenotstr8**

you know that idfk 

 

**whenyournameisamusicalnote2wice**

fine you’re gay 

**whenyournameisamusicalnote2wice**

and he’s gay

**whenyournameisamusicalnote2wice**

wait is he even gay 

**whenyournameisamusicalnote2wice**

the way he talked in the group chat sounded like he was queer but maybe not /gay/-gay

 

**soimightbenotstr8**

should i ask him

 

**whenyournameisamusicalnote2wice**

yeah what could go wrong

-

**soimightbenotstr8 sent you a message.**

are you gay 

 

**mark123**

a lil 

 

**soimightbenotstr8**

wait what 

 

**mark123**

i’m a lil gay 

 

**soimightbenotstr8**

ok

-

**soimightbenotstr8 sent you a message.**

Operation Gay is in effect 

 

**whenyournameisamusicalnote2wice**

what is this Operation Gay 

 

**soimightbenotstr8**

find out everything i can about this guy and get myself a boyfriend 

**soimightbenotstr8**

i mean

**soimightbenotstr8**

make him my boyfriend 

 

**whenyournameisamusicalnote2wice**

and how is this going to work 

 

**soimightbenotstr8**

phase 1: i talk to his good friend, @ducksdeserverights 

**soimightbenotstr8**

her name is maureen but when im on here i think of people by their urls unless ive known them for a long time 

**soimightbenotstr8**

phase 1 takes place 

**soimightbenotstr8**

now 

 

**whenyournameisamusicalnote2wice**

oh dear 

-

**soimightnotbestr8**

tell me everything about @mark123 

 

**ducksdeserverights**

his name is Mark

 

**soimightbenotstr8**

how helpful 


	7. Chapter 7

**mark123 sent you a message.**

should i give him my grindr 

 

**soimightbenotstr8**

who 

 

**mark123**

this guy i like 

 

**soimightbenotstr8**

oh 

**soimightbenotstr8**

yea sure 

 

**mark123**

great 

**mark123 sent you a photo.**

here 

 

**soimightbenotstr8**

?

**soimightbenotstr8**

! 

**soimightbenotstr8**

hold on i gotta redownload the app i had to delete cus storage 

-

**soimightbegay sent you a photo.**

MIMI

 

**whenyournameisamusicalnote2wice**

omg 

 

**soimightbegay**

were talking on grindr now 

**soimightbegay**

hes actually really eloquent 

**soimightbegay**

hes /flirting/ with me 

 

**whenyournameisamusicalnote2wice**

not to be like maureen 

**whenyournameisamusicalnote2wice**

but when are y’all gonna hook up 

 

**soimightbegay sent you a photo.**

hopefully tonight 

 

**whenyournameisamusicalnote2wice**

:O

-

_ moving to Grindr  _

**mark123**

_ soimightbegay  _

 

_ hi  _

 

**Hello.**

 

_ ooh, fancy. a period.  _

 

**Periods are the scum of this earth.**

 

_ haha I’m trans, I know _

 

**Me too.**

 

_ so what’s up with sudden uh _

 

_ what’s the word _

 

_ eloquence? _

 

**I figured someone as devastatingly attractive as you deserved something better than standard Tumblr grammar.**

 

_ i’m devastatingly attractive? _

 

**Roger Davis, if that is truly your name, you are the most attractive guy I have ever met. Hottest person on here and you could outmatch the gods.**

 

_ kslshdlfhs _

 

**A keysmash. How wonderful. You’re adorable when you’re flustered.**

-

**iswearimg8 sent you a photo.**

 

**whenyournameisamusicalnote2wice**

:O

**whenyournameisamusicalnote2wice**

so you hooked up with him?

 

**iswearimg8**

yeah

**iswearimg8**

last night

 

**whenyournameisamusicalnote2wice**

well

 

**iswearimg8**

oh my god it was great


	8. Chapter 8

**iswearimg8**

mimi 

 

**iswearimg8**

he just wanted sexxx 

 

**iswearimg8**

i want a boyfriend :(( 

 

**whenyournameisamusicalnote2wice**

date some other guy to make him jealous 

 

**iswearimg8**

! 

 

**iswearimg8**

perfect 

 

**iswearimg8**

where do i find men 


	9. Chapter 9

**iswearimg8**

look this is my boyfriend

 

**mark123**

…

 

**mark123**

so here’s the thing

 

**mark123**

i know about cameras and that sort of thing

 

**mark123**

so i can tell that that’s photoshopped

 

**iswearimg8**

:( don’t insult my bf

 

**mark123**

sure, buddy.

-

**iswearimg8**

mimiiiii he knew my fake boyfriend was fake

 

**whenyoureamusicalnote2wice**

how tragic

 

**whenyoureamusicalnote2wice**

also WHAT DID I TELL YOU

 

**whenyoureamusicalnote2wice**

he’s clearly good with cameras, given his ig page

 

**iswearimg8**

:(( pls give me bf

 

**whenyoureamusicalnote2wice**

i only have a gf

 

**iswearimg8**

WAIT

 

**iswearimg8**

WHAT

 

**iswearimg8**

WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN

 

**whenyoureamusicalnote2wice**

BYE GTG I HAVE A DATE WITH MAUREEN

 

**iswearimg8**

WHAT THE FUCK COME BACK HERE YOU FUCKER

 

**iswearimg8**

mIMIIIIIIII

 

**iswearimg8**

ok. on to phase 2 of Operation Gay: get me a boyfriend


	10. Chapter 10

**iswearimg8**

sooooo

 

**iswearimg8**

i might’ve impulsively slept with Mark again out of crushing loneliness and desire for someone to love me? 

 

**whenyoureamusicalnote2wice**

i swear to fuck roger 

 

**iswearimg8**

no no no! it was good!

 

**iswearimg8**

also 

 

**iswearimg8**

i might have somehow obtained a boyfriend between yesterday morning and tonight? 

 

**whenyoureamusicalnote2wice**

how the fuck you fucking gay 

 

**iswearimg8**

threesomes do wonders for your relationship status 

-

**mark123**

the thing is, I’m not looking for a boyfriend 

 

**mark123**

he is. I thought he was cool and all but 

 

**mark123**

I only wanted to sleep with him 

 

**tombcollins**

ok 

 

**mark123**

i think he has some emotional problems 

 

**mark123**

like crippling loneliness and desire to be loved 

 

**tombcollins**

ok 

 

**mark123**

so there was this other guy i called over to sleep with us right 

 

**tombcollins**

yeah you said that. what was his name? 

 

**mark123**

not important 

 

**mark123**

anyway he’s a great dom 

 

**mark123**

well, after we’d all finished

 

**tombcollins**

tmi, mark 

 

**mark123**

I have literally slept with you 

 

**mark123**

anyway he asked roger out and 

 

**mark123**

roger said yes 

 

**mark123**

cause he’s a horny lonely gay 

 

**tombcollins**

typo? 

 

**mark123**

never. Anyway i think they’re rushing into this, and psychology states that rushing into a relationship with another person can deal a crushing blow to your mental health, especially depending on how they turn out to be 

 

**tombcollins**

rushing into something? isn’t that a little bit pot calling the kettle black, mark? 

 

**mark123**

i’m over that now!

 

**mark123**

it’s one of the reasons i won’t date roger, I’d rush into something 

 

**tombcollins**

well, then you could have another problem 

 

**tombcollins**

waiting too long 

 

**mark123**

Roger’s got his boyfriend anyway now so 

 

**tombcollins**

yeah 

 

**tombcollins**

so are you going to tell him what you think? 

 

**mark123**

Yeah

 

**mark123**

i’ll try my best not to crush his little gay heart 

 

**tombcollins**

good luck with that

-

**mark123**

what’s up 

 

**iswearimg8**

hi mark!!!

 

**iswearimg8**

we’re on a date 

 

**mark123**

cool 

 

**mark123**

where? 

 

**iswearimg8**

uhhhh

 

**iswearimg8**

not…a strip club… 

 

**mark123**

that’s not suspicious at all 

 

**iswearimg8**

ikr 

 

**iswearimg8**

oh my god mark he’s great 

 

**iswearimg8**

thank you so much 

 

**mark123**

actually, can i talk to you about that? 

 

**iswearimg8**

about what? 

 

**mark123**

your relationship. with him. 

 

**iswearimg8**

what about it? 

 

**mark123**

well it’s just 

 

**mark123**

don’t you think you’re moving a little too fast? 

 

**mark123**

you did only meet him last night 

 

**iswearimg8**

?? you’re the one who introduced us 

 

**mark123**

yes, and 

 

**mark123**

i think you’re rushing this 

 

**iswearimg8**

im not rushing anything 

 

**iswearimg8**

youre wrong 

 

**mark123**

how much do you know about him??

 

**iswearimg8**

nice eyes, favorite color is blue, good dom, he loves me 

 

**mark123**

oh you’re already using the l word 

 

**iswearimg8**

lesbian? 

 

**mark123**

what? 

 

**mark123**

oh Jesus no roger focus 

 

**mark123**

you’re rushing into things. And people who rush past the speed limit end up crashing their cars 

 

**mark123**

sooner or later, you’re gonna get hurt. 

 

**iswearimg8**

stop policing my relationship just because you only want to use me for sex 

 

**iswearimg8**

go away 

 

**_iswearimg8 is not active._ **

 

**mark123**

jesus fuck


	11. Chapter 11

**mimiii**

hey look i changed my name 

 

**mimiii**

roger? 

 

**iswearimg8**

sorry im busy rn 

 

**mimiii**

oh so you’re back to incorrect grammatical typing ok 

 

**iswearimg8**

Mimi stop texting me my phone keeps going off 

 

**mimiii**

jeez fine 

 

**iswearimg8**

Mimi I’m serious!

 

**mimiii**

you need to loosen up, you’ve gotten weird in the past three weeks 

 

**_iswearimg8 has blocked you._ **

-

**mimiii**

So roger blocked me after that 

 

**ducksdeserverights**

jeez

 

**ducksdeserverights**

well people do act different when they’re in a relationship 

 

**mimiii**

what about me? 

 

**ducksdeserverights**

idk i haven’t known you for that long so i can’t really judge you 

 

**mimiii**

mark’s told you his concern that roger rushed into this, right? 

 

**ducksdeserverights**

oh plenty of times 

 

**mimiii**

why doesn’t he feel that way about us? 

 

**ducksdeserverights**

he’s good at reading people 

 

**ducksdeserverights**

i think he can tell we can handle it better 

 

**mimiii**

and roger can’t? 

 

**ducksdeserverights**

no 

 

**ducksdeserverights**

roger’s impulsive, rash, a terrible judger of people, and frankly, almost naive

 

**mimiii**

so you’re roger? 

 

**ducksdeserverights**

hahahhahahahahaha

 

**mimiii**

Is there any way we can get anyone in this weird, thing, to chill? 

 

**ducksdeserverights**

probably not 

 

**ducksdeserverights**

nice name change, by the way 

 

**mimiii**

thanks babe 


	12. Chapter 12

**iswearimg8**

so youre a professor right? 

 

**tombcollins**

ya 

 

**iswearimg8**

well i need help from a smart perosn

 

**iswearimg8**

smart help 

 

**iswearimg8**

propfesnhuinaol help 

 

**tombcollins**

professional? 

 

**iswearimg8**

its raining and i cant spell 

 

**iswearimg8**

youre friends with mark right? 

 

**tombcollins**

ya 

 

**iswearimg8**

ok so 

 

**iswearimg8**

my bf kind of left me at the bus stop after a fight 

 

**tombcollins**

oh 

 

**iswearimg8**

yeah 

 

**iswearimg8**

im not even really sure what it was about 

 

**iswearimg8**

he said i needed to contribute more to the relationship or something 

 

**iswearimg8**

im doing as much as i can!

 

**iswearimg8**

isnt that enough? 

 

**tombcollins**

One, I’m a philosophy professor. Not psychology. 

 

**iswearimg8**

oh then ill just go 

 

**tombcollins**

But. 

 

**iswearimg8**

?

 

**tombcollins**

I can still give you advice, Roger. 

 

**iswearimg8**

really? 

 

**tombcollins**

Yes. How long have you been dating this guy for? 

 

**iswearimg8**

3 and a half weeks 

 

**tombcollins**

Mark introduced you two, right? 

 

**iswearimg8**

uh-huh 

 

**tombcollins**

And you started dating him the morning after you met him? 

 

**iswearimg8**

well 

 

**iswearimg8**

yeah 

 

**iswearimg8**

he was nice and sweet and kept flirting with me 

 

**tombcollins**

And now he tells you you need to contribute more to your relationship and leaves you alone at a bus stop? 

 

**iswearimg8**

hes right i do need to contribute more 

 

**tombcollins**

Why? 

 

**iswearimg8**

hes always doing things for me and i should be doing them back 

 

**tombcollins**

Like what? 

 

**iswearimg8**

doing dishes, taking out the trash, going through voicemails so i dont have to do it 

 

**tombcollins**

And he complains that you’re not doing the same for him? 

 

**iswearimg8**

no 

 

**iswearimg8**

he complains that im not doing more than that 

 

**iswearimg8**

that i dont pay him back well enough 

 

**tombcollins**

Roger, I’m going to be honest with you here. 

 

**tombcollins**

You should break up with him. 

 

**iswearimg8**

what the fuck?!

 

**tombcollins**

One partner should not demand more from the other in a relationship when they are doing less. 

 

**iswearimg8**

i guess…

 

**tombcollins**

it’s ultimately your decision. Just be careful. 

 

**iswearimg8**

thanks. 

**_iswearimg8 is not active._ **


	13. Chapter 13

**Roger**

_ Kathleen  _

 

**Hey Mom.**

 

_ Roger, dear! How are you? How have you been? What kind of advice do you need this time? You usually only text me when you need advice. After all, I am an iPhone wiz! _

 

**Relationship advice.**

 

_ About your boyfriend?  _

 

**Yeah.**

 

_ What’s been going on with you two?  _

 

**I**

**Well**

**Not**

**Good**

**Things**

 

_ Oh, honey… _

_ What is it?  _

 

**He’s...not acting very...nice. I guess.**

 

_ What do you mean? And how dare he hurt my baby boy >:(  _

 

**He thinks I need to do more.**

 

_ As in…?  _

 

**No. Not like that. Things are fine there.**

 

_ Roger?  _

 

**He just...thinks I need to do more. In general. I don’t know.**

 

_ That’s not good.  _

 

**I know.**

 

_ Tell him you want to break up.  _

 

**Mom!**

 

_ What ever happened to that Mark kid? He seemed nice.  _

 

**He doesn’t want a boyfriend.**

 

_ Oh.  _

 

**But I...actually I do want to break up. I just really really want someone to love me.**

 

_ Your friends love you.  _

 

**Mom….**

 

_ Take my advice, sweetie. I have to go now! I love you! Call your mother later.  _

 

**Okay, Mom. Bye. Love you too.**

-

**_4 days later_ **

**mark123**

maureen 

 

**ducksdeserverights**

yeah? 

 

**mark123**

i think i like him 

 

**ducksdeserverights**

really? omg 

 

**mark123**

yeah 

 

**mark123**

i’ll tell him tomorrow 

 

**ducksdeserverights**

Mark and Roger, sitting in a tree…

 

**mark123**

Maureen? 

 

**ducksdeserverights**

yeah? 

 

**mark123**

Kindly shut up. 

 

**ducksdeserverights**

ok :P 


	14. Chapter 14

**mark123**

hey 

 

**iswearimg8**

hi 

 

**mark123**

so u unblocked me 

 

**iswearimg8**

yeah 

 

**iswearimg8**

cause i wanted to reblog that frog post 

 

**mark123**

oh well uh 

**mark123**

thanks i guess 

**mark123**

so here’s the thing 

**mark123**

I like you 

**mark123**

in a romantic way 

 

**iswearimg8**

what

**iswearimg8**

the 

**iswearimg8**

fuck 

 

**mark123**

yeah 

 

**_iswearimg8 is not active._ **


End file.
